The bomb of the past
by confarron
Summary: A long time ago when our hero Gibbs became the leader for the first time on a one time basis he put away a crazed physco bomb loving mainiack and now hes out and looking for revenge. And to top everything off a goast from his past comes back into the picture for the case. but while it be for just the case or for more?


Hello I would like to thank you all for taking the time to read this fan fic its my first Ncis one and I hope you all enjoy it. Please, Please review even if you hated it for I would rather 500 horrible reviews versus one good one! Literally! Thanks

THE PAST'S BOMB

PROLOUGE

The team has been working on a case for the last few weeks. They have discovered that the man behind the crime of killing 2 marines and an officer in an explosion is a man named Nickolas Fernale. It is evident that this Fernale fellow and our very own hero Leroy Jeathro Gibbs go a long ways back but how, however, is the real question. The team has discovered the location of Fernale's hideout, so of course Gibbs is on the move with Dinnozo as his copilot. The two have direct orders from the director himself to wait for backup, but we all know Gibbs and how he can't wait so the two are heading inside to investigate. And that is where our story begins.

CHAPTER 1

Gibbs opened the door and heavily placed his foot on the ground as he stepped out while slamming the door to the car. Dinnozo exited the car with hast knowing that something was up and he didn't know quite what though. The building which they were about to enter was an abanded log cabin out in the middle of the woods. They were on the top of a hill which on the back side had a steep drop off at height high enough it would probably take someone's life if they were to fall. The sky was clear blue without a single cloud in sight. The air was warm at 80 degrees with a gentle breeze. The two approached the door with guns in hand and prepared to enter the cabin.

"Dinnozo"

"Got it boss, on your six boss."

Gibbs then kicked the door open violently as the two rushed inside with Gibbs leading the way with Tony right behind him. Within a few mere moments the entire cabin was searched only to find out that he wasn't there. The cabin was easy to search for there was only one room in the entire house. In the far right corner there was a kitchen. The far left a bathroom had a curtain surrounding it. There was a living room in the one corner but most of the house was taken up by the mans personal laboratory this man had a lab that somehow beat that of Abby's! the lab had three tables with everything on them. He had many different vials sitting on the one table full of liquids that the two assumed to be chemicals. Two were by the side wall with a shelf connecting the two with a third in the center of the room. With an annoyed sigh Gibbs put his gun away and said.

"Tony don't touch anything or else understood!"

"Got it boss."

Tony put away his gun as well as he began to look around the man's apartment. Gibbs seamed focused on the table with the chemicals on it for some reason for he stood there looking, no staring, at them the whole time were as Tony with his care free attitude quickly got bored with it and began looking around the rest of the room. First he looked in the kitchen , then the living room area. As he looked around the room he found something interesting so of course he didn't listen to Gibbs and picked it up. What he picked up was a bowling ball. He took this ball and held it in his right hand as he struck a pose as if he was about to throw the ball down a lane. He then went through the motions of throwing the ball as he said.

"It seems we got ourselves a bowler here boss. You know back in the day as they say I used to be a bowler myself. I was even on a league."

Gibbs then turned around and gave Tony an annoyed glare as he said Tony's name. Tony meekly hung his head and said. "Sorry boss." Gibbs was now standing by the kitchen observing the counter and the area around it. Tony then walked over and laid the ball on the shelf that connected the two tables. At that moment it was like a bomb went off in his head as he heard the ball start to roll a crose the shelf and head towards the one table with the vials on it. He whipped his head around so fast that you would think that it would give you whiplash as he yelled "GET OUT NOW!" Tony stumbled at hearing this before he turned around and ran to the door. He got to the door and stopped to turn around only to see the ball knock over one vase into another and Gibbs to run into him and knock them onto the ground. He thought Gibbs was knocking him to the ground but he soon found out that it was actually the force of an explosion caused by the two chemicals mixing. The two hit their heads hard as they landed on the ground. Gibbs soon rolled over off of Tony as Tony leaned up. They looked to see that all that was left of the building was a huge pile of rubble in flames. These flames were similar to that of the ones in Gibbbs eyes for he was furious at Tony for causing this to happen. Tony's mouth was open large as he felt a sharp pain in the back of his head which he knew to be that of Gibb's hand as he heard Gibbs say.

"DINDT I TELL YOU NOT TO TOUCH ANYTHING!?"

Dinnozo merely hung his head and said. "Sorry boss."

They were then interrupted when they heard a voice say.

"I just get here to only find out that you already blew up the crime sceen Jethro, now tell me what's the point of that?"

They turned around to see a woman who stood around 5ft 7in. She was about 5 years younger than Gibbs, maybe the same age, with shoulder length bright blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. Gibbs chuckled and got up as he said. "I never expected to see you again or at least not on a case ever again." She chuckled again and said.

"Yeah things change Jethro you should know that beater than anyone."

Gibbs just gave his grin and shook his head which said loud and clear the words I know. Tony finally decided to get up and say what he was dying to say.

"So boss it appears that you know the babe. Could you care to tell me who she is?"

"An old friend."

"I kinda guessed that but I more of meant her name boss."

Gibbs then turned around and looked at the women than to Tony and said what Dinnozo had never expected for him to hear.

"Her name is Cornilea… Cornilea Franks."

CHAPTER ONE THE END.

Hello, please tell me what you think! I know it was an incredibly short chapter the next few will be much longer. So again please review thanks!


End file.
